<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Breakfast by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809152">After Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baileywick and Cedric meet to discuss something after breakfast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He knew what the younger man wanted as soon as he brushed his fingers against his right arm during the making of breakfast. The steward looked up from arranging the cutlery, allowing a small smile to touch his lips before nodding his head just so. He laughed at the way Cedric hopped up and down in excitement, flailing as he struggled to control himself when others came into the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric was waiting for him once the service was over, following after him like an obedient puppy. He was still wiggling just so as they went, playing with the long sleeves of his robe. “You are always so animated, Cedric,” he noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately stopped, his expression becoming worried as he looked at the other. “Is that bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baileywick shook his head, placing a comforting hand on his arm. “No, not at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair fell into a comfortable quiet, choosing a part of the castle that was not patrolled as often as others. Cedric’s workshop was prone to being broken into without the benefit of anyone knocking first and Baileywick was almost always needed for something when he was seen. This at least allowed them some semblance of privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric whimpered as his back was pressed against the wall. He allowed his wrists to be grabbed, his hands pulled up over his head with the wrists crossed just above an unlit sconce. He kept them there obediently when he was released, running his tongue over his lips as a length of silk was used to bind him to the spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baileywick softly chuckled at the look on the other’s face. Cedric’s pupils were already blown wide open, leaving a sliver of brown left to be seen. “You look positively feral, Cedric,” he noted. He tilted Cedric’s head up with two slender fingers under his chin and kissed him. He could feel Cedric’s body relax against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger man opened his mouth, allowing Baileywick to slip his tongue inside and taste him. He was always so gentle and slow when they kissed, as if he were intent on running his tongue over every one of Cedric’s teeth. The sorcerer whimpered when the kiss was suddenly broken. He tried to lean forward for more but was held back by his bound wrists. “Baileywick!” he whined, panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be patient,” he said. He parted Cedric’s legs with his knee, brushing it upwards until he had it pressed firmly against Cedric’s covered crotch. “Satisfactory?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Merlin’s mushrooms…” Cedric breathed, shivering at the pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer.” Cedric could only nod his head and he accepted this. “Show me how much you like this,” he commanded. He smiled as Cedric started to grind himself against his knee. “Very good.” Baileywick folded his hands behind his back, smiling as he watched Cedric struggle to pleasure himself against his leg. “I am not helping you with this. You will be doing this entirely on your own,” he instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ngh…” Cedric whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And as I reward...I shall personally clean you up,” he promised. This made Cedric’s eyes widen and Baileywick smiled and nodded his head. “So do make sure you perform properly,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sorcerer ground himself down on Baileywick’s knee, finding a rhythm over time that made himself comfortable. He shuddered and mewled at the feeling, tilting his head back. He always found these games of theirs rather fun. The idea of him being rewarded for behaving properly made his cock twitch with further arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Baileywick directed. He smiled when Cedric whimpered but obeyed. He lowered his leg and worked on opening his trousers. Cedric’s erection bobbed free and he made a show of inspecting it, pressing the pad of one finger against the underside. “What is this?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours,” Cedric breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He gasped when Baileywick took the erection into his warm palm, fighting down the urge to thrust into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you show me how well your magic has been getting?” Baileywick asked with a raised eyebrow. He watched as the sorcerer closed his eyes in concentration, lips moving as he recited a short incantation. A heavily padded knee rest appeared at their feet and he nodded in approval. “Very good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched in anticipation as Baileywick slowly went down onto his knees, using the rest to support his knees. He bit his lower lip, biting back a whimper as the older man looked up at him. Cedric let out a sigh of pleasure when Baileywick took hold of the base of his shaft, mewling as he braced himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baileywick took Cedric’s cock into his mouth in one fluid motion. He ran his tongue over the swollen organ, teasing the underside of his erection before he started to properly suck on it. He braced himself against Cedric’s hips, humming as he started to move at a slow and steady pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whimpered, his hands clenched into useless fists. He wanted so badly to touch Baileywick as the older man sucked his cock. All he could do was look down at him, watching the way Baileywick sucked and licked his cock as if this were not the most filthy thing he could be doing. “Baileywick…” he breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flicked upwards, locking on Cedric’s. He allowed himself to smile, humming at a low and steady pace as he pressed his flattened tongue against the underside. This never failed to drive the other to orgasm and he was soon swallowing his semen, licking Cedric clean without a drop being spilled or wasted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good,” he murmured. He drew a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his saliva off of Cedric’s soft dick before he put it away and fixed his trousers. He cleared his throat, pushing himself back onto his feet. He brushed his uniform off, ensuring there was not a wrinkle or speck of dirt on him before reaching up to untie Cedric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed. Cedric threw his arms around Baileywick, holding him close. He cooed when they stopped, nuzzling under the other’s chin. “You always make me feel so good,” he breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran a hand through Cedric’s hair. “I am glad of that,” he said. He kissed him on the forehead, smiling as they finally parted from each other. Cedric quickly drew his wand, removing the knee rest with a quick flick of his wrist. “I shall see you for lunch?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like that,” Cedric agreed with a smile and a nod. They kissed once more before going back to their duties, both of them feeling lighter and happier than they had that morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>